


alive

by magentam



Category: Free!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magentam/pseuds/magentam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "Kiss me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	alive

**Author's Note:**

> as always, sousei is still taking over my life. this drabble here is actually based on one of my earliest headcanons for them, heh. so enjoy the grumpy tsun sousuke and the flirtatious teasing sei.

Sousuke feels like he’s going to die.  He feels his face getting hotter and his heart beating faster, and he honestly thinks he may die.

He’s so stupid.  Stupid, stupid,  _stupid_.  Stupid himself, but there’s also Seijuurou, too.

If it was anybody other than Sei, he wouldn’t have done it.  But of course,  _of course_  it had to be him, of course, he had to be flirting, and of course -

Of course, Sousuke just  _had_ to kiss him.

In his defense, he just wanted Sei to  _shut the hell up_.  That’s all he wanted.  He was getting fed up with his teasing, he was starting to blush and Sei was starting to notice, and when that happened - well, that just egged Sei on.  The flirting became less joking and more serious, and Sousuke didn’t know what the hell to do because he could  _not_ let this guy know he was crushing on him because there was no way this - this piece of shit  _player_ could ever like him back or give him the steady relationship that he longs for.

But now Seijuurou knows.  Because Sousuke just kissed him.

Sousuke’s never felt like more of an idiot in his entire life.

“You…” he hears Seijuurou say in disbelief, “You kissed me.”

Sousuke avoids looking back at him at all costs.  “Leave,” he growls, wanting nothing more than to be as far away as possible from Sei.

Sei, of course, doesn’t listen to him.  “You… like me, don’t you?” Seijuurou asks, and he can  _hear_ the wicked grin in his voice.

Sousuke turns his back and crosses his arms tightly over his chest.  He scowls harshly.  However, when Sei walks closer to him, he doesn’t make any move to get away, as much as he wouldn’t like to admit it.  His scowl  _does_ grow deeper, though.

Sei peers over Sousuke’s shoulder, coming into his peripheral vision.  Sousuke ignores him still for the most part, but it’s starting to get annoying, Seijuurou invading his personal space.  Sousuke looks over to Seijuurou directly for a few moments, staring daggers at him until he looks back forward.  At this, Seijuurou just laughs, and Sousuke hates to admit that his face just gets redder.

And then, all too suddenly, Sousuke feels something warm against his cheek, and then, all too quickly, the warmth is gone.  Seijuurou just…. kissed his cheek…

Again, his face grows darker, and again, Seijuurou laughs.

“You know,” he says, his voice smooth, “I kind of like you too.”

Sousuke clears his throat nervously before replying.  “Is that what you say to every person you’ve ever gotten with?” he asks, bitingly.

Seijuurou falters at this question.  “I…” he begins and trails off.  He may have an extensive history of sleeping around, but… his feelings are serious this time.  Really.

(Of course, that’s what he always tells himself whenever he begins a new relationship, but…)

“No, I…” he tries to start again.  Sousuke, slightly alarmed at the sight of Seijuurou, by far the suavest guy he’s ever met, faltering, turns to meet his eye.  Sei looks back at him, his face serious.  “I only say that to the people - the  _person_ I really like.”

Sousuke’s eyes widen at him, and he starts to lose his frown and loosen his arms.  A pout remains, though, as he looks away, mumbling, “So, you like me too?”

At this reaction, Sei just positively beams.  “Yeah,” he says, warmly.  “I really, really do.”

Sousuke looks over to him.  He doesn’t mean to, but he becomes absolutely mesmerized by Sei’s smile, staring at him for a few moments before he realizes himself.  Seijuurou laughs at him again, and Sousuke instinctively frowns, adverting his eyes.

“Kiss me,” Sousuke says, almost petulantly.

Seijuurou’s stunned by his bluntness for a second, but soon he chuckles and smiles at how endearing Sousuke is.  Sei steps toward him, wrapping an arm lightly around his waist.  “Is… this okay?” he asks, orange eyes meeting teal ones.

Sousuke, uncharacteristically shy, lets his arms rest on Sejuurou’s shoulders.  “Yeah,” he says, quietly.

Sei’s lips twitch into a small smile.  “Good,” he says.  And then he leans in.

And Sousuke’s never felt more alive.


End file.
